


为我唱首歌吧

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 一个二设很多的甜饼
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Series: 中土世界系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 6





	为我唱首歌吧

阿拉贡是知道辛达族嗓音美妙，擅长音乐。可当他看到莱戈拉斯无师自通地拨弄起了乐师的琴，并能察觉出对方在第一个音就弹错了时，人类还是吃了一惊。

难道你也学过人类的乐器吗，我的精灵？遣退了乐师与随行的仆人，由背后绕过精灵的腰将他揽在怀里，阿拉贡蹭了蹭莱戈拉斯的脸颊。

都是大同小异。被阿拉贡的头发蹭得痒了，莱戈拉斯笑。对我们辛达来说，这只不过是身体一部分的延伸。

莱戈拉斯语气中的骄傲在阿拉贡听来委实觉得可爱，让他忍不住轻吻了一下精灵的左颊。

哦？阿拉贡故意做出了怀疑的语调。他望进精灵的蓝眼，它们总让他联想到天空、飞鸟、星光，或是其他美好的一切。关于莱戈拉斯，阿拉贡总能做出许多诗人的联想。次生儿女永远领会不了你们的美好，作为必死凡人，我不相信你刚才所说的话——除非你愿意亲自为我展示，精灵。

不要强调你我生命的差异，阿拉贡。莱戈拉斯的笑容中蒙上了一层哀伤，但那很快就消了下去。精灵开始拨弄手中的琴弦，乐声就像是自他的指缝间流出。把你的手从我的腰上移开，吾爱。莱戈拉斯说着用手肘撞了下阿拉贡，得到的是人类不满的哼声。

你在把我从你的身边推开。阿拉贡在成为国王后就学会了故作委屈。

你要我为你展示我的音乐天赋。莱戈拉斯摊开手表示无奈，成功在与人类的对弈中扳回一局。所以我恐怕你得离我远一点，免得你影响我的发挥。

莱戈拉斯弹了首精灵的曲子。事实上阿拉贡并不能很好地判断出乐曲的好坏，他只是觉得那已经足够优美，胜过他们的宫廷乐师。

说到宫廷乐师，莱戈拉斯思考了一会儿，最终向阿拉贡建议至少还是不要让那个琴师出现在瑟兰迪尔面前的好。如果连我都能感觉出他弹错了音，ada一定会比我更清楚乐曲有哪里出了差错。

他们最初本就是在为欢迎瑟兰迪尔王的到来而做着准备，欢迎的宴会上不太可能没有音乐，这也就是他们现下来此的原因。莱戈拉斯说他的父亲远比他见过的其他众多同族都要擅长于音乐，是个十足的泰勒瑞。只是密林的国王已经有很久不曾在人前开口唱过歌，莱戈拉斯试图开个玩笑：如果让乐师故意在瑟兰迪尔前多次失误，说不定能逼得精灵直接自己来弹。

这个玩笑阿拉贡可不敢想象，瑟兰迪尔这个名字的含义对人类来说包含了太多令人胆战心惊的回忆，在很大程度上限制了阿拉贡对其的想象力。

不要露出这种表情，吾爱。知道对方大概是想到了什么，莱戈拉斯想笑，顾忌到阿拉贡的感受，却又不得不忍住。ada并不是真的讨厌你，他只是不习惯我因为别人而离开他。

上一次瑟兰迪尔来到米那斯提力斯，如果不是因为埃尔隆德也在场，阿拉贡真的无法确定自己会不会被对方为难至死。埃尔贝瑞丝，按照莱戈拉斯的话，要是瑟兰迪尔真的讨厌自己，他可能早就不能与绿叶见面了。

毕竟，从五军之战时他当着矮人的面要巴德卖掉阿肯宝石时就足以看出，那位国王最会杀人诛心。

如果不是ada让我去找你，你可能就已经在我之前先遇见并为我族人中最美的暮星而着迷了。搭上阿拉贡的肩，莱戈拉斯尝试着用另一种方式来为父亲开脱。他前倾了身体，与阿拉贡靠得更近，直到他们能感受到彼此的气息。我不是在怀疑你会轻易被美貌蛊惑，阿拉贡。只是依照阿尔温堪称露西恩在世的美丽，任何生灵可能都会不可避免地被她吸引。

哦，我始终都会感谢维拉，为他让我能在有限的生命中得以遇见两位最美的精灵。何其有幸我还能与其中的一位并肩作战，并成功赢得了他的爱。

人类同样在说话时一寸寸地缩短着他们的距离。直到最后一个音的结束，他在精灵的嘴脸落下了一个轻吻。莱戈拉斯更喜欢用触碰鼻梁的方式来表示亲昵，抵着人类的鼻尖，精灵轻轻地笑了出来。

所以不要对我的ada反应过度。他说，搭着阿拉贡的后颈。就当他促成了维拉对我们纠缠命运的安排。

不错的口才，说得我好像不得不感谢瑟兰迪尔王让我们相遇。阿拉贡话锋一转——不过为我们所有人好，我或许还是该去请教一下埃尔隆德大人。毕竟要论起如何对付瑟兰迪尔陛下，他可能是中洲现存的最有经验的人了。

莱戈拉斯对瑟兰迪尔是天生的制约，他根本不需要学习如何应付精灵的脾气。

ada与埃尔隆德大人是最后联盟时结识的旧友。莱戈拉斯并不否认。他们过去是战友，而且埃尔隆德大人还多次医治过我ada。

那可是一同经历过生死的感情，阿拉贡可不敢像莱戈拉斯那样只将其定义为友谊。没有精灵的永恒，人类在诸如感情方面的体验会比首生儿女们要来的敏感热忱得多。既然瑟兰迪尔王要来白城，如果埃尔隆德愿意，他在西行之前或许还能与这位故人再说些什么。

听莱戈拉斯的描述西尔凡们对森林的热爱或许胜过了海洋，而作为他们的国王，瑟兰迪尔未必会选择西渡。可埃尔隆德就要走了，向西前往阿门洲，再也不会回来。

两位精灵领袖，或许会就此别过。

你在想什么？莱戈拉斯问，看出了阿拉贡的神游。

人类的多愁善感罢了，我的精灵。然后多愁善感的人类又吻上了他的精灵。

阿拉贡在那天晚些时候写了一封寄往林谷的信，提到瑟兰迪尔即将来到白城，不仅询问了该如何与密林王相处的建议，还含蓄委婉地提到了是否需要由他来转达什么。

而埃尔隆德的回信则可以概括成一句话：取悦莱戈拉斯就是取悦瑟兰迪尔；莱戈拉斯喜欢你瑟兰迪尔就会找你的麻烦。所以这道题并无解。埃尔隆德友善地建议他：如果没有极好的歌者乐师，不要试图把他们带到瑟兰迪尔面前。比起那个，他最好把他的好酒拿出来接待国王。

随信寄来的还有一个信封，里面装的掂起来可不像信纸。埃尔隆德没有说它是给谁的，可阿拉贡要是不知道，那可就是愧对了游侠的观察力。

等瑟兰迪尔王莅临的那一天，白城的人类拿出了他们酒窖里的珍藏。密林王对酒还算满意，而即便瑟兰迪尔本人出于情感如何不想搭理阿拉贡，陛下在人前还是给予了伊力萨应有的尊重与回应。宴会上没有人类乐师，倒是与瑟兰迪尔随行的西尔凡精灵们，主动在觥筹间唱起了歌。

哦，我希望你不会介意。瑟兰迪尔在听到歌声的瞬间转头看向阿拉贡。他们习惯了这样的生活，如果可以，我希望不要叫停他们。

从未听过精灵歌声的人类都把这当成了意外的礼物，阿拉贡四下看去，大概不会有任何一个人想要止住首生儿女的歌声。而瑟兰迪尔有意这样说，明显就是好奇杜内丹人的反应。

莱戈拉斯一直跟在他们身边，像是随时提防着瑟兰迪尔会对阿拉贡做些什么。他现在就及时横在了两人中间，如同脱离了人群注意力的瑟兰迪尔就将开始对阿拉贡的发难。

莱戈拉斯，或许你更应该防着那个人类，而不是我。瑟兰迪尔以一种从埃尔隆德的教育下出来的人类必定和那领主同样危险的眼神看着阿拉贡，不知道对方是在什么时候偷走了自己独子的信任。至于你，阿拉松之子阿拉贡，你会因与我相处而感到局促是无比应当的事，考虑到你把我的小叶子骗到了伊锡利恩，我想你与我的每一次相处都不会很自在。

果然是密林的国王，阿拉贡对瑟兰迪尔的辩论技巧十分钦佩，当真说不出什么话来反驳他。上一次替他转移了火力的精灵还是埃尔隆德，瑟兰迪尔像是对黑发的精灵置不起气来，不论辛达的话语如何尖刻，诺多的态度始终温和从容。

这点阿拉贡做不到。在气氛再次变得不利于他前，阿拉贡拿出了养父给予他的信封。

一份问候，陛下。

来自埃尔隆德。瑟兰迪尔读出了这未说出口的半句话。他不再言语，从阿拉贡那儿接过了那份信封。

感谢你没有拆开它，吾王。瑟兰迪尔的态度软化了一点，不过也就只有一点而已。他大概知道那里面是什么，精灵皱了皱眉，用辛达语呢喃了句：其实它也不一定是给我的。然而瑟兰迪尔还是将它收了起来，并且看起来没有要把它分享给第二个人的打算。

我的小叶子，密林的精灵们可能想念你的歌声了。他突然说，将视线扫过自己的独子。而我想，这也有个人类很喜欢听你唱歌。

事先并不知道关于信封的事，莱戈拉斯对父亲的变化感到了一丝诧异。可瑟兰迪尔看上去像是认真的，去吧，他说，到宴会的中心去，没有在场的生灵不会赞美你的歌声。

Ada？

伊力萨看来没有刻意向臣民隐藏他爱你的事实的打算，我不会喜欢他，但我也懒得为难他了。瑟兰迪尔攥着那来自故人的信封，将手背在了背后。还不快走？难道你真想让我为难伊力萨。

猜得出那问候来自林谷，精灵没有想到领主的一个信封竟然能起到这么大的作用。但阿拉贡领会得更快，他在行礼之后告别了瑟兰迪尔，带着莱戈拉斯返回了宴会的中心。

难道埃尔隆德大人在里面装了宝石？

没有诋毁埃尔隆德大人的意思，只是林谷可不会有能入得了瑟兰迪尔王眼的宝石。恕我直言，伊姆拉崔的财政甚至时常赤字。

也恕我直言，吾友，我不觉得所谓的人格魅力或礼轻情意重能打动我的ada。莱戈拉斯的眼珠转了一下，好像察觉到了什么不得了的秘密。而看着他，阿拉贡的神情则表示了肯定。——除非ada与埃尔隆德大人感情深厚，已经到了任何赠礼都不会被他嫌弃的地步。

敏锐的判断力。阿拉贡笑，从桌上为自己与莱戈拉斯各端了一杯酒。这是白城能找到的最好的酒了，还好它们能让瑟兰迪尔王满意。

我觉得我还不能从这件事中那么快的缓过来。莱戈拉斯像是陷入了对过去千年记忆的回忆，努力搜寻着能支撑论点的细节。你觉得我ada爱埃尔隆德大人吗？我竟然一点也没察觉到他们之间有什么。

如果你想听我的观点……我只能说，他们之间的感情和我们并不一样。

莱戈拉斯摇了摇头，喝下了阿拉贡递给他的酒。别在意……我需要消化的只是ada竟然舍得放下他对宝石的执念。

王子殿下。在人类与精灵饮尽了他们杯中的酒时，有声音用辛达语呼唤起了正在擦拭嘴角的莱戈拉斯。王子殿下。是一位西尔凡，莱戈拉斯寻声望去，发现对方的脸上带着希冀。为我们唱首歌吧，王子殿下。

很快精灵的提议就遭到了附和，开始有更多精灵请求绿叶王子能开嗓唱歌。莱戈拉斯听起来像是有数百年没有在他的臣民前唱过歌了，至于演奏乐器更是难以想象。这倒吓到了阿拉贡，他从不知道自己受到了怎样的赠礼，莱戈拉斯对他的慷慨几乎要让人类受宠若惊了。

哦，莱戈拉斯耸了耸肩。我也不知道我竟然这么爱你。

绿叶王子回应了他族人的请求，唱了一首古老的歌谣。其余的精灵纷纷和上他的歌声，而瑟兰迪尔倚着一张桌子站立，双手交叠在身前，显现出王族的高傲与优雅。

他还是那副表情，像是有人欠了他许多宝石。不过精灵手上的戒指有了一些变化，莱戈拉斯认出，其中一枚变成了维雅。

没有任何其它言语或者便条，埃尔隆德向瑟兰迪尔问好——而瑟兰迪尔回应了他的问候。


End file.
